Aftermath
by LittleRock17
Summary: Spoilers for 14x10 DONT' READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT. Paul is gone but Jo still has to deal with him for a little longer. Fortunately, she's not alone. Not anymore.


**Hi! I'm back! I can't tell you how much the last two episodes have meant to me. I love how Grey's uses its influence to bring awareness of many social problems and the last two episodes are full of them. Cant' wait for more of Jo this season (its been said we'll know more about her past).**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this, I couldn't stop thinking about writting this since yesterday's episode.**

 **No beta tested and I wrote it in like an hour and a half so is possible some mistakes have been made without me realising it, I apologise since english is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all its characters are property of ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

 **Aftermath**

Paul was dead.

Paul was dead.

 _Paul was dead._

That's the only thing going through Jo's head. She was finally free. Free from her past, free from the pain, free from the darkness he brought to her life. But, before she could taste that freedom, she still had to take care of him. Or, rather, what is left of him now that he has done the one good thing in his life: donate his organs. Since she was still his wife and the one who gave the call to unplug him, she was the one who had to dispose of his remains.

It made her sick to her stomach.

She wanted to laugh again at the ironies of life… the world had a sick sense of humor, she knows that, but this was almost ridiculous. And she still had to do it.

Meredith joined Jo and Jenny in the gallery once she was done with Paul, after sending his body to the morgue waiting for Jo to decide what to do. That was another thing that made Jo feel sick, now a lot of people knew she was married to him. Why else would she make this kind of decisions?

"So…" Meredith said while sitting at Jo's right. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked, with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands joined under her chin.

Jo looked up from the tablet that showed where were his organs being sent to, her expression as neutral as she could. "I guess I have to bury him."

"Here in Seattle?" Mer asked skeptical.

"No," Jo shook her head, "I don't want him anywhere near here." Her jaw tensed. Not even dead she wanted him close to her. "I'll fly him home," that didn't sound right to her so she corrected herself, "his home. You still live there, right?" she turned to face Jenny, who had been quiet for a while.

She snapped out of that trance like state, "Yes, we lived in his parents' old house."

"We lived there too," Jo said, as she remembered the few good things and the great amount of bad memories. She looked back at Meredith. "I'll bury him next to his parents. Let that be my only act of kindness towards him." She said, hugging the tablet close to her chest, looking down to the now empty OR.

Meredith nodded and placed her hand on Jo's shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting matter. "You did the right thing Jo. You rose above." Jo looked at her again, tears in her eyes that she refused to let go. "Jo… and Jenny," she moved a little to see over Jo and looked at the other woman for a second, "it's okay to cry… both of you once loved him… before he turned into a monster, before he hurt you. So cry… and even if you don't want to cry out of sadness, do it out of joy. Joy that you are free now." Mer moved her arm and hugged Jo, as best as she could do still sitting, and looked over Jo's shoulder at Jenny and smiled at her. It was over for both of them. For all of them.

After a few seconds they let go, tears rolling down the resident's cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered. "For being here for me, for everything. Thank you, Meredith."

"You have nothing to thank for Jo… you're family." The attending smiled, herself on the verge of tears. "I told you I rooted for you to stick. Now I want you to get that ring out of the drawer soon or I'm never putting you on my service again!"

Both doctors laughed.

"Well… I think I'll start collecting some papers to talk to the funerary house and for Paul's lawyer." Jo faced Jenny again. "You have his number, right?"

"Yes, I do. I can talk to him if you want to." The scientist offered.

"Yeah, that's okay, he knows you… Thanks."

"Thank _you_ ," she emphasized, "for opening my eyes to the monster he really was." Jenny took Jo's hand in her own and squeezed it.

Jo stood up, leaving the tablet on her seat, pulled Jenny up too and hugged her as hard as she could. Jenny rested her head in the doctor's shoulder, hugging her back. After a few minutes Jo pulled back just a little, enough to rest her forehead against Jenny's. "You have nothing to thank for," she whispered with her eyes closed, "I am sorry you had to go through everything, it was my fault, if I had just go to the police…"

"No," Jenny interrupted her, "it was in no way your fault, it was his… it was all his fault." She said, tears falling from her closed eyes too. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Let's get this over, shall we?" Jenny said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's." the resident said. She looked back at Meredith, who was smiling at her, and nodded, silently thanking her again. Meredith did the same. She followed Jenny through the gallery door, just to see Alex standing there, waiting for her. Jo slowly walked towards him and then hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He smelled like the OR still. "Did you hear anything?" she asked, her voice muffled for the contact.

Of course he had. "Not if you didn't want me too…" Alex was really being comprehensive and supportive. He really was a completely different person compared to the first time Meredith meet him.

"It's okay." Jo said.

"You're not alone, Jo." The peds doctor said, kissing the top of Jo's head and resting his cheek against it.

"I know…" she pulled away from him and turned back to Jenny. "Is there anyone you want us to call? Your parents or…?"

"I've already called them… my dad's on a plane, he should be here before nightfall."

"Good… I could eat something, don't know if you…?"

"Yeah… it would be nice…"

"Then let's go to the cafeteria, it's not as bad as people think." Jo said, smiling.

"Let's go then."

Jo intertwined her arm with Jenny's and started guiding her, Alex at her side.

Yes, she still had to deal with Paul but she'll do it later. Besides, she didn't want Jenny to be alone, they could wait for her dad and then finish everything. Right now, she needed a little bit of freedom… just for a moment.

* * *

 **And that's it! Again, sorry for any typos or mistakes, I do my best here. I hope you liked this, and I'm actually thinking in doing a second part, maybe add Paul's funeral... maybe not but you guys can tell me what you thing in the review box, tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it, etc.**

 **I was hopping to see more of Jenny but I guess this fanfic is all I'll have hahaha. Read you later!**


End file.
